


Recording: What happened to us

by TickToxissor



Series: The dumb Smrpg AU where Mack and Bowyer are cool [3]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: After the events of super Mario rpg, Gen, Idiots, Only a little arson, Weapon generals, after one snow day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickToxissor/pseuds/TickToxissor
Summary: Filling a bunch of plot holes, now you can know what happened between “Before the dawn breaks (us)” and “One snow day”.Told by the idiots themselves.





	Recording: What happened to us

**Author's Note:**

> No E Gadds were harmed in the making of this recording.

Mack: So, most of you are probably wondering why we are not dead and how we came to be living in the middle of the forest.

Bowyer: The answer is old guys!  
M: Hahaha! ONE old guy, and a bunch of other stuff. Starting at the beginning- our, um, downfall...  
B: Destroyed by heroes we were; the red one, the cloud and the star, hate them I do, nyah!  
*silence*  
B: Mackie got beat up by a cloud kid.  
M: I DID NOT!  
B: You did kind of!  
M: It was mostly Mario y’know.  
*short silence*  
GRgGgRNYAH!!  
*static sounds*  
*recording cuts out*

*recording cuts back in*  
M: C’mon, we haven’t even talked about why we aren’t dead.  
B: Right, right, sorry I am.  
M: Nah, that’s fine. Anyway apparently there were some roboticists who were reeeeally interested in weapon generals. I was restored by-  
B: An old guy!!!  
M: *sigh* yeah. Anyway he _edited_ a few systems so I can walk but it’s. Not. Like. He. Asked me. And. He wanted. Me. To. Ghost. Hunt. Or something? So. I. Left. And.-  
B: We get the idea I think nyah.....  
M: .....  
B: Drawing the line at arson we are! If this recording gets into bad places, screwed we are!  
M: Alright, fine, tell your side of the story.  
B: Built again by a koopa I was! I believe one of the koopa..lings? Iggy called he was. He was so surprised that control other weapons I could, nyahaha! But, um, he wanted me to serve in Bowser’s army a-and do that I could not, so I ran away.  
M: And y’all can probably guess where we ended up.  
B: The middle of the forest!  
M: As for why we live here in the forest-  
B: Simple it is, nyah! Everyone gets lost on the way here!  
M: I couldn’t’ve said it any better! Anyway, it’s two weeks until we wake up from hibernation for good, so we’ll see you all then!

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, the idiots would be happy to answer them! More “chapters” will be added here if questions are asked.


End file.
